


East Meets West

by Bunnykik23



Category: DCU (Comics), プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnykik23/pseuds/Bunnykik23
Summary: One day whilst patrolling, Damian comes across an interesting scene involving a mysterious girl who calls herself Cure Ruby. Fascinated by this girl, he does some research into the legendary Pretty Cure and discovers a world way beyond his. The question, what is a pretty warrior like this one doing in Gotham and why?





	1. Chapter 1

**This is the edited version of my Precure/Batman crossover fic. Damian has mellowed a bit but is still the arrogant brat that we all know and love to some extent xD.  
**

**The Makai Knights are as follows:**

**Kuuga- Yusuke Godai  
Agito- Shouichi Tsugami**

**Ryuki- Shinji Kido**

**Faiz- Takumi Inui**

**Blade- Kazuma Kenzaki  
**

**Hibiki- Hitoshi Hidaka  
**

**Kabuto- Souji Tendou  
**

**Den-O- Ryotaro Nogami  
**

**Kiva- Wataru Kurenai**

**Decade- Damian Wayne**

**W- Shotaro Hidari/Philip Hidari (They are twins and are the rookies that would join in this fic)  
**

**OOO- Eiji Hino (The other newbie)**

**Fourze- Gentaro Kisaragi**

**Wizard- Haruto Soma  
**

**(The Heisei Riders are the American Makai Knights whilst the Showa ones are the Japanese counterparts) I do not own these characters save for the OCS.**

Damian rolled his eyes as he walks along the hallway, the fangirls all cooing and trying to get his attention. "I wonder how the others survived this shit." he mutters as he keeps walking, ignoring them. Colin, Maps and the rest of the Detective Team follow him. "Poor Damian. Guy never quite catches a break." says Maps. Olive does not say anything, simply nodding.

Being the Son of Bruce Wayne most certainly does that to you. You get all the adoration, the attention but the downside is lack of privacy. Over the years, the Baby Bat had matured into a fine young man. At 15, he was slightly taller than Dick and was a bit muscular though not to Jason's level. His dark locks had grown longer and make him look somewhat like how Dick was back when he first became Nightwing. As a result of his dark and mysterious aura and good looks, everyone refers to Damian as Prince Charming, a nickname that he is secretly proud of.

"Yo Damian!" he looks up as a Japanese American kid with long raven locks and black eyes with slightly pale skin tone walks over to him flanked by a couple of other Japanese kids. This boy was none other than Yusuke Godai. He and the other boys, all of whom are of Japanese descent, are special warriors called Makai Knights who protect humanity from evil monsters called Kaijin. Yusuke is their leader and goes by the codename Kuuga after Kamen Rider Kuuga.

"Ah Dickeido!" says the tallest of the lot named Souji Tendou better known as Kabuto. Damian simply rolls his eyes. The name Dickeido is actually the Japanese pronunciation of Damian's codename within their group which is Decade after Kamen Rider Decade as according to Souji, he is the closet to that Kamen Rider as far as personality is concerned though there are elements of Kabuto in him if his occasional arrogance is anything to go by.

"Not in public." he grumbles. The smallest of the gang, Wataru Kurenai aka Kiva, pats him on the shoulder. "Oh come on, no need to be grumpy." Damian sighs. Trust Wataru to awaken his inner Papa Wolf. "Alright kiddo." The others chuckled.

They then get distracted as resident Mean Queen Raquel Thompson towers over a poor pink haired chick who was in tears. Angered by this, Damian hands over his bag to Colin and walks over to confront said girl. However another person beats him to it. A girl around his age with long raven hair and a slightly dark skin tone though not as dark as Damian's and pretty yet piercing black eyes, stands in front of the girl and glares daggers at Raquel. Damian immediately recognizes this girl as Rei Azuna, a good friend of his and perhaps the first person he ever truly befriended in school besides Maps plus his crush.

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Say sorry to that kid Damian! Rei yells at him. The kid in question was huddled up in the corner, breaking down in tears. Damian merely folds his arms and smirks arrogantly. "Why should I? I mean, this little weakling got in t-" Before he could complete his sentence, Rei had already punched him in the face. Damian staggers backwards and rubs his now bleeding nose. "Why you-" A fight between the two erupts with the classroom. The two end up in the Principal's office shortly afterwards._

_Their guardians Bruce Wayne and Lance Azuna merely shake their heads. "Rei-chan how many times must I tell you?! That is unladylike behaviour?!" Lance scolds her. Rei fumes at this. "I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO BESIDES THIS IDIOT HERE WAS BULLYING ANOTHER KID SO I HAD TO TAKE MATTERS INTO MY OWN HANDS!" Damian glares at her. "EXCUSE ME, YOU STARTED THIS FIRST BY HANGING AROUND WITH THAT LOSER!" he barked. "YEAH BUT WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHO TO HANG OUT WITH?! YOU ARE NOT EVEN MY FATHER TALKLESS OF MY BROTHER!" she fired back. "Enough both of you!" They both stop and turn to look up at Bruce who had a stern look in place. "I believe it's best we have a chat with these two on the way to the house." says Bruce. Lance nods._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"How dare you bully my sister you bitch?!" Rei says, eyes blazing in anger, her fangs sticking out. People naturally cower in fear as the last person you would want to anger is the Demon Princess. Olive and Maps walk over to Rei's sister and help her up. "You ok Usagi?' Olive asks. Usagi nods. Raquel merely smirks. "So damn what if I-" A hand meets her nose, stopping her sentence. Raquel literally passes out after the punch Rei gives her. Damian smirks.

If there is one thing he likes about her, it is the fact that she is feisty and does not take bullshit from anyone, not even him. Heck she is the one responsible for his change in character, well sort of.

"Onee-chan what happened?" They turn around as the other Azuna sisters make their entrance. The one with blue hair is Ami and she is the second youngest and the most level headed and smartest chick in the family. Her sisters call her, "Professor-sama". The one with messy green hair packed in a ponytail is Makoto and she is the other hotblooded one after Rei and occasionally gets into fights with her sister at times and the sister with black hair is Minako and she is the quiet one who rarely speaks and is very shy. Rei points at Raquel. Makoto simply cracks her knuckles. "You sure you want to be sent to hell bitch?" she growls. Raquel simply gets up and runs out of the room crying.

"Won't she report this?" Colin asked. "I doubt she would because she brought it upon herself anyway." says Ami. Rei looks up and smiles at them. "Hey guys. Excuse my unladylike behaviour."she says sarcastically. Damian snorts. "Oh come on, you call that unladylike. I call it pure undiluted sass." Maps and Olive facepalm at this whilst the others snicker. It is no secret that Damian has a strong crush on her and when he is crushing on a girl, he would shower her with compliments and be nice, not just to her but to everyone. Heck, it is even thanks to Rei's no nonsense attitude that Damian changed from a stuck up arrogant little brat into a refined charming yet fierce young man. Still Gotham's Little Prince is as snarky as ever.

Rei chuckles. "Oh Dami, you have not changed." she says. It was then that she hears a beeping sound. "Oh I gotta go attend to something. Please take care of Usagi for me." she says and dashes off. The other siblings minus Usagi follow Rei "She is safe with us no worries." Colin calls after her. They then take the girl to the infirmary to take care of her bleeding nose.

Later that evening, Robin heads out on his own as he patrols his own end of the city. So far nothing out of the ordinary save for a few bank robberies here and there and the occasional run in to some Arkham inmates that thought it would be nice to go cause mischief. The rest of the family were patrolling other parts of Gotham too.

It was then that an explosion catches his attention. "Tt!" Thinking that it was one of the main players of the Gotham crime scene, he heads off towards that direction only to stop at his tracks. Some guy that looked like a vampire as a result of his chalky white skin, reddish eyes, long raven black hair and overall black clothing that reminded him of Raven walks towards a young girl who was the ground, who seemed to be around his age wearing a red tank top and a pair of baggy jeans and sneakers, her neck length black hair fluttering in the night sky as she glares at the guy who looks hellbent on killing her. He nearly gasps as he recognizes the girl.  _Rei ?!_

Damian perches at a rooftop a couple of miles away, making sure not to make a sound as it could give him away, watching the scene intently, looking for the opportunity to strike. Rei had gotten up and was now in a fight stance. _What is she doing?!_ Robin asks inwardly as he watches. "Ah if it isn't Rei Azuna or should I say former Princess of Evil, Onyx?"

The young vigilante raises an eyebrow. _Princess of Evil_ _?_ Rei backs away a bit. "What do you want Vamp? And what did you do to Father to make him evil?! I know my father well and yet you bastards manipulated him and turned him into a monster?!" she shouts. At those words, Damian started pitying her. The evil vamp chuckles evilly. "Why to settle old scores Princess. Besides your father is not going to live anyway." Rei growls and lunges at him only to get swept aside. Not one to accept defeat so easily,she gets back up and punches Vamp square in the face.

Infuriated at this, the guy aims a kick at Rei who blocks it well, taking him aback. Damian nearly drools at this.  _Wow, I would so date her!_  He then shakes his head. _Calm down Robin, you do not know this chick well_. _Ok you do but still..._

The two then engage in a fierce showdown both exchanging blows and blocking them at intervals. The fact that Rei did not have any powers or gadgets was a plus as well as she was able to keep up with Vamp. She then sends Vamp flying with a roundhouse kick.

Vamp screeches as his back lands against a tree. "Man I have forgotten just how strong she is even when she is not transformed." He mutters. Rei chuckles darkly. "It seems that you have forgotten who it is that you are fucking with." She then taps the transformation bracelet on her left wrist and yells , "PRECURE SPARKLING TRANSMISSION!" Damian's eyes widened at this. "What the-"

A flash of light engulfs the entire scenery. Once the light fades, Rei appears however in a much different form. Her hair was now longer and blonde and styled up in the odanga hairstyle, making her kinda look like Sailor Moon who so happens to be Damian's favourite anime character. Her tank top and baggy pants and sneakers were replaced with a red and black spandex costume with a skirt attached that was designed to look like a tuxedo with a nice top hat on her head and a white mask the covered her eyes. "Wow….."

"The roaring flames of love...Cure Ruby!" she introduces herself. "Cure Ruby huh?" Damian whispers to himself. Now that is quite a fancy name. The other guy scoffs. "I am not done yet Ruby-chan."

Ruby smirks. "Come and get me big boy." she teases. Vamp growls and lunges at her. Compared to how she was before when she was in civilian form, her strength was further enhanced in her Precure form as she was able to out-match Vamp.

Vamp then pulls out a paper slip, mutters an ancient incantation on it and throws at a nearby bench. "Come forth Hosesha!" Using dark energy, he transforms the bench into a monster. Damian clicks his tongue. Ruby charges at the monster, throwing a couple of punches and kicks along the way, dealing a lot of damage to the creature.  _Oh look at her go, ain't she fabo- Hold up, did you just fight that thing in that outfit?!_

Once the creature was knocked out, she takes in a deep breath. "Here goes nothing!" A magic circle appears beneath her. "PRETTY CURE! FLAMING RHAPSODY!" she yells. A gulf of fire bursts out of the magic circle and hits the monster, purifying it.

"Grrr…I shall have my revenge Ruby!" Vamp yelled and disappears. Ruby smirks. "Oh the others are gonna be mad when they hear this but I had to do what I had to do." Both she and Robin did not realize that someone else was watching the entire scene, an evil shit-eating grin plastered upon his face, one that everyone in Gotham was familiar with.

Before heading home, Damian decides to go meet the other Makai Knights and ask them what they know about Cure Ruby. Upon hearing this, the others all exchanged knowing looks. "So you never knew?" says Yusuke.

Damian glares at him. "I just found out today" he replies. "Considering that we are the male counterparts to the Precures, we had to safeguard our secret identites and theirs." Takumi explained. The others nodded. "Just like how you balance between being a normal kid and being Robin." says Gentaro.

Damian nods. They did have a point. "That guy that fought her though. He knows her." he said. Souji sighed. "That is because Rei used to be the enemy of all the Precures." says Wataru. Damian gaped at him. "What?!" "You heard him right Decade? She was once a villain. Years ago, she was abducted by Aleister, an agent of the Dusk Zone which is headed by the Dark King who so happens to be her brainwashed father King Jasper. She was trained in various forms of martial arts and thus was reborn as Onyx. " says Yusuke.

"Then how did she become a Precure?" Damian asked. "She led a team of evil Precures all of whom are current Precures are were previous enemies of the Cures years ago and got reformed only to get brainwashed again." says Yusuke. "Rei holds the distinction of being Cure Leader to lead two Precure Teams." Damian nods. "That old team and the one with her sisters."

The next day in school, Rei walks along the hallways with her sisters giggling and chatting with them. It was at that moment that Damian Wayne walks in with the other Makai Knights and Colin walking behind him. Both of them lock eyes with each other for brief seconds. Damian winks playfully at her and walks off whilst she blushes.

"Aww, someone has caught Prince Dami's eye!" Minako teases. Rei pouts. "It is not what you think!" she shrieked. Colin glares back at the girls and then at his friend. "Say, do you like her?" Damian smirks. "Even if I do like her, I would so not tell you Colin." He replies, even though he does have a crush on her and knows her biggest secret.

Later that same day at Wayne Manor, Damian gets out his laptop and undergoes a bit of research into the Precures. He then comes upon a site which later turns out to be a database for a group of young female warriors that call themselves Pretty Cure or Precure for short.  _Wait, so there are more of them?!_  Turns out that these girls are placed into different teams, each with a unique power and ability. They all have fairy partners who actually give them their powers in the first place, well majority of the girls.

Meanwhile, the five Azunas gather at the park as Vamp and his colleague Archane have held their younger sisters hostage. "GIVE US BACK OUR SISTERS!" Makoto yells. Vamp cackles with laughter. "Sorry Pretty Cunts but nope." Rei clenches her fists. "YOU BASTARDS!" They then tap their bracelets. "PRECURE SPARKLING TRANSMISSION!"

With that they transform. The other Azunas all wear different costumes from Rei's which resemble police outfits. "The roaring flames of love...Cure Ruby!" says Ruby. "The soothing oceans of peace...Cure Sapphire!" says Ami. "The grumbling strength of Mother Earth...Cure Emerald!" says Makoto. " The electrifying rays of hope...Cure Topaz!" says Minako. "The everlasting wind of change...Cure Garnet!" says Usagi. They all then say, "Five sparkling stars united as one for a greater cause…Sparkling Crystallite Precure!"

Rei then produces a red and silver fire blaster. "Hade ni ikuze!" she yells and charges at Vamp with Minako and Ami behind her holding sabers. Archane throws the younger sisters aside and engages Makoto and Usagi in battle.

Back at Wayne Manor, Damian's Decade bracelet beeps. He then puts it on his wrist and taps it. A holographic vision of Yusuke who is now in his Kuuga suit appears. "Decade, Rei and the others are in trouble!" he says. As soon as Damian hears this, he rushes to the Batcave and quickly suits up. "Where are you off to in such a hurry Master Damian?" Alfred asks as he enters the Batcave. "To save a friend." Damian replies. He hops on his bike and drives off. Bruce and Dick arrive at the Batcave and watch as Damian speeds off. "It seems he has discovered her secret." he says. Dick nods. "Will need to call for backup." He says as he pulls out his phone and calls the two people he can trust in this particular scenario.

**there I put bits of the girls back stories.  I am working on another Precure fanfic which is a crossover between that and Teen Titans but is unrelated to this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Archane throws a powerful blast that not only greatly injures the Azuna sisters but also causes them to detransform. "Onee-chan!" Setsuna yells whilst Hotaru sobs. The villains cackle as they make their way towards the struggling Cures, ready to strike the final blow. Then suddenly, a blast knocks them both down. Just then, the American Makai Knights appear in front of the Azunas.

"B-Boys?" says Rei. Kuuga turns around and nods. "Sorry we didn't make it on time." Just then, Robin shows up on his bike and parks it to the side." Who are these clowns?" he asks as he unsheathes his katana. The girls gasp. They never would have thought that Robin of all people would show up to help them. But then again, he is Batman's sidekick. The two villains get back on their feet and prepare to attack when two shadowy figures appear out of nowhere and kick them in the face.

"Huh?" The two of them land on their feet and straighten up. "You two ok?" came a familiar female voice. The Azunas smile as the two ladies turn around and reveal themselves as their sempais Cures Black and White. Nightwing walks over to them. The five of them nod. The younger Azunas run over to them. "Onee-chan we were so scared!" Hotaru wails and sobs into Usagi's chest. The older Azunas chuckle. "Aww, we are alright no worries kiddo." says Minako, ruffling her head.

"Oi Sado-kun you need this." says Nagisa as she pulls out a baseball bat. Rei smirks at this and grabs the bat. "Like old times huh?"she says. Nightwing then whispers to Honoka. "Why did she hand her the bat?" Honoka chuckles. "You are about to find out." she says. It was then that Rei suddenly changes character and uses said bat to bash Vamp and Archane in the skulls, sending both flying towards a wall. The real shocker was when the other older Azuna sisters also joined in and kicked the two villains sorry asses. "RETREAT!" Vamp yells and together the both of them disappeared. "Let us get them healed up." says Nightwing.

They head back to Wayne Manor where Alfred, Stephanie, Barbara and Helena help to clean and bandage up their wounds. "Why would they kidnap your little sisters?" Bruce asked. Ami sighed. "To get our attention." she explained. Rei sighs. "I was once one of them plus I am Dark King's favourite."

The others glare at her. "My real name is Durga Khan. Back then, I was Onyx, the Princess of Evil and the Dark King's former second in command. I..I did a lot of horrible stuff and that was because I was separated from my sisters and trained against my will. Plus my brainwashed father is King Jasper better known as Vijay captured him too. He is a human my mum fell in love in years ago and he is Indian hence my dark skin tone. He took me and my siblings away from the Garden of Light as we were under attack then. We were infan5s and Hotaru and Setsuna were not born yet. He brought us back to the human world so that at least we could live a normal life. My mother the Queen of Light aka Queen Emilia is now dead as she sacrificed her life to protect us and father who was taken away from us. I fear he is dead now" she says, breaking down in tears. Robin sighed and hugs her. "W-we thought she was dead too not knowing she was alive the entire time." says Usagi, who tries to fight back tears. Makoto nods and holds up her wrist, showing them her transformation bracelet. "Our now late mother the Queen of Light gave us these to fight the Dark King during her final hours." she says.

Minako nods. "The Dusk Zone and other similar criminal organizations have banded together to create a new bigger organization called the Yakuza. They took over Japan years ago and were kidnapping kids, sending them to concentration camps to torture and do all sorts of horrific experiments." Souji adds, "All in the name of creating super soldiers to further their evil ambitions. Ironically most of the Precures and Makai Knights are by products of those experiments. We were all thrown into Yokisoba Gakuen which is a school dominated by Yankees or delinquents." To say they were shocked would be an understatement.

"Oh my God." says Barbara. Nagisa nods. "It is true. I know because all Precures and Makai Knights at the time were captured and tortured to death as well. So if anything, we are not exactly human perse." says Nagisa. "Our team started out with just two of us and then later Luminous joined." says Honoka. Nagisa sighed. "But they got Luminous and killed her hence why you are only seeing two of us. Now Honoka and I are making it our mission to help the Azuna sisters." says Nagisa. So many Precures and fairies paid with their lives during the Great War years ago. Nightwing sighed.

"I have been good friends with both of you and Luminous so when you guys told me about that I was shocked." he says. "It is not just her, they have killed others too. Rei here was the one Yankee everyone feared." says Honoka. "People still fear her and for good reason." says Souji. "Because she is Sado-sama." says Ami. Rei smiles. "I fought every single one of these people here. Suprised that they even survived." The others laughed. Robin then takes off his mask. She gasped. "D-Damian?!" He smiles. "Hey there beautiful." he says. She squealed and jumps on him, hugging him. "Whoa!Easy there Sparky!" he says. Everyone laughed.

Lance Azuna walks into the room. "Ah hello Lance!" says Bruce, grinning. Lance nods and grins back. "Hello to you Bruce." He then produces two bracelets similar to the older Azunas. "Was going through our old stuff and found these." he says, handing them to Setsuna and Hotaru. Setsuna squeals. "YAY! I GET TO BE A PRECURE!" she shouts and puts it on and hops around whilst Hotaru hesitantly puts hers on.

"You sure Lance?" Bruce asked. Lance sighed. "As much as I hate it, I guess we have no choice here." he says. Terry, the youngest Wayne sibling walks in with Jon, Clark and Dian a behind him. "Am I missing something?" he asks. Upon seeing him, Hotaru blushes. Noticing this, The other Azunas smirk. "Looks like Rei is not the only one with a crush on a Robin." says Minako in a teasing tone. Damian and Terry's eyes widen in shock. "EH?!" they yell in unison, earning laughs from the others.

Jon then walks over to Damian and hugs him. "Wassup bro?" says Jon. Damian smiles and ruffles his hair. "Hi there buddy." Rei smiles. "Hi Jon." she says. Jon grinned and nods. "Damian here told me about your case and my father is aware as Mr Wayne also told him." Clark nods and smiles. "Your case is a really fascinating case. I mean, this would be our first time meeting kids like you and also hearing of stuff like that." Diana nods. "True." Bruce nods. "Gonna keep a good eye on Sparkie. Do not want her to go off and cause fights." Rei frowns at that. "I do not cause fights these days!" she retorts. Bruce raises an eyebrow. "True but still young lady." he says. One could easily catch the teasing tone in his voice. If there was a man that could get away with trolling Rei, it would be Batman himself. She pouts, earning laughs from the others. "Don't mind Bruce." says Clark, nudging Bruce who smirks mischievously whilst Damian and Jon shake their heads.

Later that day, Bruce makes a secret call to someone. "Hello?" comes a deep baritone with a thick Indian accent from the other side. "It's me Don." he says. The mysterious Indian man smirks. "Hello 's been a while." he replies. What the kids do not know is that, Bruce knows their father and met him whilst he was investigating the Asian crime scene. Vijay had escaped the Yakuza's clutches and was posing as Don who was Dark King's lietenant. Vijay got him arrested and took his identity. Bruce grins. "Most certainly. By the way, Rei is here with her siblings." he says.

Vijay jumps out of his seat at those words. "Are they alright?!" he panics, worry seeping his voice. Bruce sighs softly as it reminds him of his own kids"They had a little scuffle with some agents of the Yakuza but they are fine. They got injured though." he says.

Vijay nods. "I see." Bruce then asks, "Isn't it time you came back?" he asked. "I will but first I have some old scores to settle with some fiends of mine." Bruce nods. "That would make the kids' jobs easy." Beuce quips. "Precisely. Don't tell them I am alive yet." Bruce sighs. "Consider it done." With that, Vijay hangs up. He then stares at a picture frame with the entire family. "Forgive me my jewels."


	3. Chapter 3

**You will find out what exactly happened to the fairies here**

The main members of the Yakuza cackle with laughter as they drink and chatter. They just made a major conquest: taking over parts of Europe and defeating the Cures in the process. Their leader, the ever mysterious Vardhaan, a tall Indian man who hides his face with a steel mask and has a strong vendetta against King Jasper, looks on in pride. All it took was to band all the Prrcure and Makai villains together for a common cause.

"You all did well my comrades! Sooner or later, we shall crush those pesky little brats!" he declared. The other villains roared in approval. "Not on my watch!" They all look up in horror as Vijay appears before them wearing a black suit with dark sunglasses in place. Vardhaan scoffs. "Isn't it foolish of you to appear in this gathering Don?" the boss says mirthlessly. Don smirks. "I know what you are thinking but remember this.." He then takes off his glasses. "Don ko pakadna mushkil hi nahin, namumkin hai."

As though on cue, some of the villains get up and charge towards him. Despite the threat they posed, the King remained unfazed. Dark King and Joker lunge at him only for the King of Light to knock them out with a kick.

Two more try to attack only for mysterious figure to swoop in through the window and stop them in their tracks. This figure straightens up, dressed in a black body suit with a long black coat on top and a black mask covering his eyes. "Sorry I'm late father." says the boy.

Vijay smirks. "It's alright Krrish. Besides, I need all the backup I can get." he says. Soon, more Makai Knights appear. "GET THEM!" Vardhan ordered. A fight ensues as both sides clash. Krrish smirks and swats them away as though they are ants. "Looks like you guys need to step your game up" he muses. Vijay pulls out his sword and says, "Henshin." A strike of lightening engulfs and transform. Once the dust is settled, he re-emerges in a golden armour, his helmet the shape also of a lion.

"Let's end this Vardhaan." he says. Vardhan growls and transforms into a demonic armour. He pulls out his sword and then the two fight viciously, exchanging and dodging blows. Meanwhile during the chaos, a lone figure enters an empty room, grabs a briefcase, exchanges it with another one and uses his teleportation skills to leave.  _Mission accomplished._ the person tells Vijay telepathically.

Vijay smirks under the armour.  _Well done._ He then tells the other Knights telepathically,  _Fall back._  They all nod and throw smoke bombs onto the floor. "What the-?!" Despereia yells, coughing. "THEY'RE GONE!" They all look up and gasped. "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Vardhan shouts. "At least they did not get the blueprints." says Akasha, a henchwoman.

Meanwhile, the Khans were at Wayne Manor. "Hi Titus!" says Hotaru as she hugs the dog who barks and licks her face. She giggles. "Down boy." says Terry as he pats the dog on the head. The dog obeys and sits down. Setsuna sits beside Titus and cuddles him.

Meanwhile, Usagi and Makoto play leap frog with Minako,Jon and Maya watching them whilst Ami and Tim discuss science-related stuff. Rei places her head on Damian's shoulder. "Meow." she says. "Woof!" Damian replies. She laughs whilst Damian smiles.

"Am I missing something?" The world comes to a standstill as Vijay appears before them with Bruce and Clark behind him smirking. "PAPA!" the girls yelled as they stopped what they were doing and tackle their father in a hug. "Whoa! Easy there!" Vijay says with a chuckle.

Damian smiles as he finds the whole thing cute. "I...I never thought I would see you again papa." Hotaru says as she hugs him and cries. Rei then folds her arms and says in Hindi, "Explain yourself old man."

Vijay chuckles. "Like mother like daughter. But before then, let me introduce you to someone." He then motions to a kid around Dick, Nagisa and Honoka's age. Said kid bears a striking resemblance to the King with his long black hair, crooked nose and black eyes. The girls plus Nagisa and Honoka gasped as they recognised him. "PORUN?!" The boy laughs. "Please call me Krishna." he glares at him. "Porun?!" Porun chuckles and hugs Dick. "Hi there Dick. How are you?" Dick laughs. "Man you have really grown since last time." Porun smiled. "I was once a whiny prince but now I am a grown man all for the sake of my sisters." The girls smiled at their brother proudly. Nagisa smirks. "Still find it funny that you were once a cute cuddly furry fairy." she teased. Honoka and Dick laughed whilst Porun rolled his eyes at that. Despite his maturity, he is still the same old whiny brat prince from before.

"Don't forget us too!" Three Japanese kids barge into the room, one a bulky boy around Jason's height and build but still smaller with a bowl cut and piercing green eyes, a girl around Barbara's height with long red hair and green eyes and a blonde lady with blue eyes around Stephanie Brown's height and age . Krishna raises an eyebrow. "Honestly Mepple, can you not be too loud?" says Krishna. Nagisa and Honoka gasp. "Mepple? Mipple? Lulun?" The three nod and smile. "Yes Nagisa. It's us!" says Mepple with a wide grin in place. The two Cures hug their fairies. "But how did you guys become human?" Honoka asked

"Remember that ray from that Anti-Matter device that destroyed most of the Magical Realm?" Mipple asked. The Cures gasped. "So that's what turned you guys into humans?" says Rei. "Which means that our peers and the fairies are not dead but possibly depowered." says Ami. "That still does not explain what happened to mum and Hikari." says Usagi. "I believe the both of them may be alive somewhere and may have lost their memories." says Mepple.

Vijay smirked."Remember that guy I told you about that was my rival in school?" he asked."Yes. His name is Vardhaan." says Rei. Vijay nods. "That was the man that brought the Yakuza together." The girls gasped. "He did that to get back at me for defeating him years ago in school. Coincidentally. Yokisoba so happens to be my alma mater." To say they were surprised would be an understatement. "The Anti-Matter Ray was actually supposed to kill all of us, particularly those within range of that attack. What happened however was that the ray plus the serum they injected into all the Cures and Makai Knights rewrote their DNAS hence why they appear depowered." says Vijay. "But they are not. What the Yakuza did without even realizing it is that they actually granted you kids powers beyond that of the normal magical kind. So basically the fairies now cease to be fairies instead. They are now meta-humans of sorts." says Krishna. Jaws dropped at that. "So you guys can now kick butt with us huh?" says Nagisa. Lulun smirks. "We are not letting you guys have all the fun ya know?" she says. Vijay chuckles. "Wait, where does Bruce fall into this?" Jason asked.

Vijay smirks. "Bruce and I go way back." he replies. The Dark Knight nods. "Vijay and I met years ago when I was still in boarding school. He was quite a terror kind of like a certain child of his." he says, glaring at Rei. Everyone laughs. "Hey what can I say? Father taught me well." Rei replies with a shrug.

"Anyhow, I have been helping your father in secret alongside the Justice League." says Bruce. "Plus.." Porun holds up a briefcase. "This is the key to stopping the Yakuza." he says. Vijay nods."We will explain later."To say they were shocked would be a great understatement. "You did this for us?" says Rei. Bruce nods. "You kids deserve better. You should not have gone through all that." Much to everyone's surprise, Rei gives Bruce a big hug. "Thank you Grumpy." Everyone laughed at that nickname. Bruce shakes his head and pats her head. "You're welcome Sparky." Vijay then spots Damian. "That's Damian right? I can tell since the kid looks like you." Damiam blushes. "Papa he is my boyfriend." says Rei. "Is that so?!" says Vijay. "Actually I am her husband." says Damian. Rei glares at him. "Damian?!" The boy smirks. "Tt! Why so dramatic?" Rei chases him around, making everyone laugh. "Kids." says Vijay. Bruce smiles. "Indeed."

Meanwhile back in Japan, a couple of soldiers stand watch within a power plant, holding laser guns. Coco, Cure Dream, Raquel and Cure Moonlight hide in the shadows, waiting to strike. Cures Rouge, Sunshine, Peach, Sunny and Ai hide elsewhere. Just then, two hands appear from the shadows and strike down the fairies. "There!" one of the guards yells and fires a laser beam at Cure Pine who dodges. Nuts swoops down and kicks that guard whilst Dream, Raquel, Coco and Moonlight strike down other ones. The others come out of their hiding places and attack.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! I REPEAT WE-" He gets knocked out by Syrup. Coco and Nuts charge towards a couple of mooks that come their way and begin to tear at them with the rest of Precure 5 and Milky Rose assisting them. The other Cures and former fairies are not slacking as they fight the mooks off. "Dream! Go find them!" says Coco as he elbows a mook. Dream nods as she kicks one soldier away and runs off into the power plant. "I will go with her." says Miss Shamour as she uses her magic rod to electrocute a couple of the mooks and takes off with Dream.

Meanwhile inside the power plant, Suite Precure and Happiness Charge Precure alongside Makai Knights Amazon, V3, Stronger and Riderman remain trapped in their little prison. "There has to be a way out." says V3, looking around for an escape route of some sorts. "If only there was a trapdoor in here." Hime says with a sigh. Just then, a couple of grunts and yelps are heard as the guards are sent flying towards the wall. "You guys ok?" Dream asked as she grabs the key and opens the door. "GUYS!" says Hibiki. "We are fine." says Stronger as he stretches. "Let's get out of here quick!" says Miss Shamour. Outside, an explosion goes off sending the heroes flying and hurling to the ground.

"The hell was that?!" says Rouge. A grosteque croakcroach-like monster appears before them, his fangs oozing with goo as it walks towards them. "Um...gross." says Syrup. Coco and Nuts get up and attacks the creature which swats them away like fleas. The others attack as well only to meet the same fate. Then suddenly, a powerful beam hits the monster and knocks it down. They whip around as the others join them.

"Finally." says Syrup. "Minna let's do it!" says Dream. "Yes!" they all say. Cure Melody and Rhythm leap in the air and kick the monster in the chest. V3 and Riderman both punch it in the tummy, sending it flying in the air. Both Stronger and Amazon throw powerful magical attacks at the creature. "PRETTY CURE SHOOTING STAR!" says Cure Dream as she soars in the air, a gulf of pink energy engulfing her as she hits the creature, defeating it for good. "Nice one." says Coco. Dream smiles. "Let's head back to camp." says Miss Shamour.

They head towards the Power Jets and return to their base which is the Mystique Camp. As soon as they arrive, they contact Porun who taps on his communicator which reveals holographic images of the others. "How did it go?" he asked. "As well as you could imagine." says Dream. Porun nods. "Good. I see that you have rescued the others." The others watch Porun's serious side with shock. "This would take some getting used to." Nagisa whispered to Dick who nods.

Hibiki replies, "Yes we are here." Porun smiles a bit. "Thank goodness." he says. "Team H is yet to report back to base and also Team K is here with Team L." Coco reports. "All in a day's work. Keep me posted." he says and then they end the communication. "How did Porun become this serious?" says Mepple. Porun chuckles. "Comes with growing up Mepple." he says.

"Still it is really strange that you are very serious now." says Dick. The Prince raises an eyebrow. "I learnt from a certain bird." he replied to which Dick looks away and whistles. Jason smirks deviously at that.

**"Don ko pakadna mushkil hi nahin, namumkin hai" means "It is not just hard to catch Don, it is impossible" in hindi. That line was said by Shah Rukh Khan's character from the Don series. Ironically Vijay is a combo of all of the characters that Shah Rukh Khan has played and even looks like SRK himself. As for Porun, physically he looks like Hrithik Roshan and is a combo of his characters as well. Yes you will see the other Precures and Makai Knights as time goes on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thought I should bring this back. Anyhow these were the headcanons I used in the original version. Some still apply. The American Cures are as follows:**

**SPARKLING CRYSTALLITE PRECURE (The sempais of these bunch and Gotham's Precures. They are the oldest Precures of this lot and are both American and Japanese Precure at the same time. They are the American version of Precure 5 with elements of Smile Precure and MahouTsukai Precure due to the colors of the team and also the gemstone and magical motifs. Just like the original Futari Wa Cures, these ones are the ones front andcenter at most battles)**

**Rei- Cure Ruby (Red Precure and Leader of Sparkling Crystallite and the American Cures generally.)**

**Ami- Cure Sapphire (Blue Precure)**

**Makoto- Cure Emerald (Green Precure)**

**Minako- Cure Topaz (Yellow Precure)**

**Usagi- Cure Garnet (Pink Precure)**

**Hotaru - Cure Opal (Purple Precure)**

**Setsuna- Cure Amber (Brown Precure)**

**BOMBER GIRLS PRECURE (Texas' resident Precures. The girls in this team do not have official names but the team does. The girls' names were inspired by this post: though credit belongs to as this artiste on deviantart came up with those names before that Tumblr post was are similar in some ways to Happiness Charge and DokiDoki with bits of Heartcatch thrown in. Their motif is Westerns.)**

**Cure Sheriff – Laura (Blue and Leader of this team and second in command to Ruby)**

**Cure Rodeo- Chelsea (Pink)**

**Cure Feather- Lita (Yellow)**

**Cure Misty- Olivia (Purple) (I added an additional Cure)**

**ALOHA PRECURE (Hawaii's resident procures. They are similar to Splashstar as they have the nature motif.)**

**Cure Sunset- Ohana (Yellow)**

**Cure Wave- Olina (Blue)**

**SPACE FORCE PRECURE (Washington DC's resident precures. They share similarities with Maxheart. As their name implies, outer space is their motif)**

**Cure Meteor- Yuri (Pink)**

**Cure Comet- Chanel (Black)**

**MUSICA PRECURE (Another set of Japanese precures who would reside in Gotham as the sempai procures would have to train them. They share similarities with Suite Precure)**

**Cure Echo- Ayumi (White and Leader. She was the only Precure then that had no team till recently)**

**Cure Tempo: Anzu (Red)**

**Cure Bass: Nezumi (Green)**

**Cure Treble: Juri (Purple)**

**GO PRINCESS PRECURE (Metropolis' new Precures. Originally they were Japanese Precure but then moved to America)**

**Cure Flora- Haruka Haruno**

**Cure Mermaid- Minami Kaido**

**Cure Twinkle- Kirara Amanogawa**

**Cure Scarlet- Towa Akagi**

**STAR SPANGLED PRECURE (New Jersey's resident precures and the newbies on the block. They are similar to Fresh Precure. They use a chess motif)**

**Cure Queen- Melissa (Blue and Leader)**

**Cure Bishop- Kara (Red)**

**Cure Knight- Jessica (White)**

**Cure Pawn- Tara (Yellow)**

**General Precure Facts in this fic that are yet to be mentionned:**

**1 The American Cures differ from their Japanese counterparts as the Pink Cures are not the leaders on their teams except Princess Precure though they are more of Japanese Precure**

**2 All the American Cures save for Sparkling Crystallite, Musica Precure and Space Force got their powers from Blue, the same guy that gave Happiness Charge Precure (Japan's then resident cures 3 years ago) their powers.**

**3 There are more Japanese Precures though other countries are starting to get their own Cures.**

**4 Sparkling Crystallite often times do not regard themselves as Cures or even see themselves as Gotham's Cures due to Batman's presence but Bruce Wayne secretly acknowledges their strength and potential and regards them as Gotham's resident Cure but he does not say it out loud of course**

**5 Bomber Girls Precure chronologically in this verse are the second American Precure team, making them Happiness Charge's sempais technically.**

**6 Aloha Precure came in months after Happiness Charge**

**7 Sparkling Crystallite have been active for 3 years, the longest of all the American Cures and have been around since DokiDoki's time, making them and DokiDoki Precure their mates as they all awakened as Cures around the same time.**

**8 Cure Sword, Cure Beat, Cure Princess, Cure Passion, Cure Scarlet and Cure Ruby are all childhood friends**

**9 Happiness Charge Precure were the last international cures to be awakened.**

**10 Star Spangled Precure are the newest Cures as they awakened after MahouTsukai Precure.**

**11 All five Azuna quintents bear a resemblance personality-wise to the Robins**

**Rei- a combination of Dick and Damian as she is the badass and hot-tempered yet very passionate and sweet leader and mama bear**

**Ami- Tim as they are the smart guys on their respective teams and the quiet ones**

**Makoto- Jason Todd as they are both hot-blooded and often challenge their older siblings and other ones and are cocky**

**Minako- Dick as she is the jokester**

**Usagi- Damian as she is the cute baby. Also has bits of Tim in her due to her adorkableness**

**12 Bomber Girls Precure are not sisters contrary to popular belief. They are childhood best friends. Ironically, they and their sempais the Azuna sisters attend the same school. You would see them in the next chapter**

**13 Aloha Precure are twins**

**14 Sparkling Crystallite Precure are the first American Precure team to have a member be evil Cures at some point as Rei was brainwashed and made evil.**

**15 The Joker is infatuated with Cure Ruby much to Damian's, Ruby's and Harley Quinn's horrific dismay**

**16 Of all Batman villains, the Joker is the one the Cures, Ruby especially fear the most and for good reason**

**17 Damian has always been a fan of the Cures and cutesy stuff generally but hides it or at least tries to. He developed a crush on Ruby partly because she resembles Sailor Moon somewhat**

**18 Damian is nicer here as he had sort of outgrown most of his jerkish attitude though he is still snarky and still does his signature TT! The main reason why Damian changed is because Rei managed to tame him with her no nonsense attitude which reminds a lot of people of Bruce xD**

**19 Jason has also mellowed out here too but is still hotblooded and at times a jerk**

**20 Tim and Damian get along as well though they throw playful jabs at each other**

**21 Ironically Rei shares the same name as Sailor Mars who so happens to be her fave Sailor Moon character alongside Sailor Moon herself. This applies to her sisters as they are all named after Sailor Moon characters.**

**22 When Damian falls in love, he falls real hard**

**23 Ami loves writing and would like to be a novelist someday**

**24 Of all the Cures, Makoto and Usagi are the worst cooks and as a result, everyone bans them from the kitchen. Also Erica aka Cure Sheriff is even worse and has even poisoned her fellow Cures at one point without realizing it**

**25 Usagi is also called Cure Clumsy or as Damian would say, Cure Klutz because she knocks things over a lot just like a certain Sailor Senshi**

**26 Makoto has a bad sense of direction and as a result it is a good thing that Rei is their leader**

**27 Sparkling Crystallite Precure often challenge Fresh Precure to dance offs as they are the only other Precure team that focuses on dancing**

**28 Rei gets along with the rest of the Batfamily and surprisingly she and Bruce get along well, something that shocks everyone especially Damian. At first, Bruce was weary of her due to her and her sisters powers but out of respect for Damian who is in love with her, he tolerates the Azuna sisters and finds it adorable that his baby son is in love. The fact that they are similar to the Batkids also makes him like them a bit as he sympathizes with them but hides it. Also the fact that she helped tame Damian and make him a much better man has earned her the respect of the entire family. Even Damian acknowledges this.**

**29 Just like their Japanese counterparts, the American Lead Cures all have catch phrases.**

**Rei: Buzamada and also Do not Bullshit me. Urusai and Matakku counts as she would usually say this whenever the other Cures misbehave especially Erica. Also Shimata.**

**Erica:Jeepers**

**Ohana: Surf's up!**

**Yuri: Gotcha!**

**Ayumi: Chu!**

**Melissa: Super Dee Duper!**

**30 Yuri and Erica tends to steal stuff from Rei's wardrobe at times much to Rei's annoyance**

**31 Melissa has a tendency to trip over things and bash her head.**

**32 All the Precure fairies have human forms now and are mages on par with the likes of Zatanna.**

**33 All villains fear the Cures as they know how powerful they are especially together. Some of the girls can fight without their powers but still transform as they are more powerful with their magical abilities hence why most villains try to depower them by stealing or trying to destroy their transformation devices and separating all of them as they know that when all the Cures are together, they are one force to be reckoned with. Even when their transformation devices get destroyed, they will still regain their powers back thanks to magic and the faith humanity has placed in not just them but other heroes as well.**

**34 Mofurun is the only fairy that keeps her famous vocal tic. The others talk like normal humans though Syrup at times says ropu.**

**35 Rei is an established actress in Japan whilst Minako is famous as a model over there who occasionally dabbles into acting**

**36 Ironically Rei and Urara aka Cure Lemonade have worked together in the past in a drama called Rambling Girls which co-stars some other Cures and the other Azunas**

**37 Makoto snores in her sleep**

**38 Usagi is scared of clowns thanks to the Joker**

**39 Damian is just as over the top and dramatic as Dick but hides it well.**

**40 Damian in this fic resembles Terry McGinnis from Batman Beyond and is somewhat closer to Terry personality-wise. Speaking of Terry, Terry is in theis fic and is Terry Wayne as his mum is Selena Kyle.**

**41 Damian got the sex talk from his brothers, Bruce and Clark earlier as they figured out his little crush on Rei. Bruce had a hard time dealing with it as he did not know how to approach it but the older Wayne kids, Alfred and Clark helped him, the reason being Damian's dark past**

**42 Damian's current ringtone is My Chick Bad by Ludacris as he wants to show off his beloved.**

**43 The following are the Leader Cure's theme songs:**

**Rei: Hot as Ice by Britney Spears. Circus also fits her too and ironically she and Dick Grayson share the same theme song xD no suprises, they are both drama queens. Also Castle by Halsey counts too as it fits her over the top personality which you would see later. Most Koda Kumi songs fit her too**

**Erica: Team by Iggy Azalea. Also Fighter by Christina Aguilera**

**Ohana: Watch out for dis by Major Lazer also Trini Dem Girls by Nicki Minaj**

**Ayumi: Rolling Girl by Hatsune Miku also Marionette by Ayumi Hamasaki**

**Melissa: Wham Bam by Clooney**

**44 Dick and Rei challenge each other to see who is the bigger diva of the two much to everyone else's chagrin. Damian joins in scaring the shit out Bruce no thanks to his spot on Lady Gaga and Christina Aguilera impersonations. Damian can even hit crazy high notes, something that scares the shit out of everyone. Hmm...this headcanon just gave me a devious idea hehe.**

**45 All the Precures have obssesions with different Kpop and Jpop groups. Generally all the Cures, the Japanese ones especially like AKB48. Sparkling Crystallite love Wonder Girls, Bomber Girls love T-Ara, Musica like Kara, Space Force love Girls Day, Aloha like AOA, Princess Precure like f(x) and Star Spangled love Sistar. All American Precures generally love SNSD,4minute and 2NE1. The Batboys and Batgirls also love SNSD, 2NE1 and 4minute and DIck has a secret crush on Tiffany. Damian has a crush on Hyuna. For boybands, everyone loves Exo, Seventeen and BTS whilst the Jason loves Bigbang.**

**46 Damian has been taking dance lessons since he was little though he does it in secret as a result of his mother's harsh ways.**


End file.
